<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildfire by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974139">Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Femslash February 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Ficlet, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary was like wildfire. Maia was like drowning. They were Izzy’s perfect balance, inside herself and to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Em's Femslash February 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clary was like wildfire. Between her bright red hair and the spark inside her that lit up everything around her, it was the only comparison that fit. Their first kiss had Izzy heating from the inside out and every kiss from then on felt like smoke inside her lungs, making it impossible to breathe. Every moment Izzy spent with Clary, she felt like she was burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maia was like drowning. She pulled Izzy in, deeper and deeper, until you couldn’t do anything but let her take you under. The first time Izzy kissed Maia felt like the fire that had been burning inside her simmered. It wasn’t extinguished, though, just lessened to perfection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they fought, Clary and Izzy detonated, erupting like lava out of a dormant volcano, just waiting for the right moment to blow. Maia and Izzy floated from each other, letting the current take them as far away from the problem as possible. Eventually, the lava would hit the water and simmer Clary, creating waves that pushed Maia back toward Izzy and everything was right again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they made love, Clary was hot and powerful. She would envelop Izzy in her warmth and ignite the spark hiding within her. It was like boiling water, finally rolling over the edge, only to be stopped by removing the heat. Maia was dark and dangerous. When Izzy was expecting boiling water, she got a riptide, pulling her into oblivion, her mind washed blank the minute she went under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were Izzy’s perfect balance, inside herself and to each other. And Izzy thanked the angel every moment she got to spend with the complete opposites that were both attracted to her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought on <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj">Twitter</a>.</p><p>Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>